Kagome's Tears
by this-chicka14
Summary: Kagome runs away after seeing Inuyasha and kikiyo together in 'sexual realtions' and runs into sesshouamru wh takes her back to his castle. chap 7 up! [SessxKago]
1. hurt

Renea: Ok, this is my first fan fic!!! yay!!! I do not own ne of the characters in this story!

Kayla:I'm back what did I miss?

Renea: nuthin much! enjoy the story!

Chapter1 Hurt

Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands, stood upon his balcony looking out. It had been over a year scince, he had lost his left arm in a fight with Inuyasha, he had saved a human girl named Rin, and went as far as to use the Tensegia to save her, and demonatrated the swords power on Jaken. Now the journey was at its end. Jaken had warmed up a little to Rin. Rin had even made the cold Sesshoumaru smile once or twice, which was a hard thing to do.

Sesshoumaru, had also been having startleing dream of taking Inuyasha's woman in bed. These dreams seemed to tell him something, but what it was he did not know. They continued every night, and left him feeling empty inside. 'I will have her, not matter what' He thought.

He had suddenly caught the scent of his brother. Sesshoumaru smirked, why would the hanyou and his freinds, dare to venture in to his lands that he rules over? He thought them suicidail. Espescially scince it was the girl he wanted.

"Jaken, ready my things."Sesshoumaru said, deciding to follow his half brother's group, after all tonight was the full moon and he couldn't scent the great Sesshoumaru.

"Yes milord"Jaken replied, wondering what was going through his master's mind at the moment. Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken, who quicly ran to obey the orders, and gather Sesshoumaru's things. Jaken returned and asked where they would be going, but was promptly told to stay at the castle with Rin, and he would be traveling alone.

Kagome had gone off to the spring to take her nightly bath. Inuyasha should be there, he had said he was going to take one. 'I wonder what is taking him so long?' Kagome thought. 'He has been gone for over an hour.' She then began to think about the strange dreams she ahd been having of her and Sesshouamaru. They were all of him taking her in bed. 'Why am I dreaming of Sesshoumaru, of all people?' Kagome walked into a clearing with a hot spring in it. She wanted to scream at the sight she saw.

'Oh my god! He isn't..He is! How could he!' Kikiyo was groaning as Inuyasha went in and out over and over again. Kagome even saw the bitch look atraight at her a smiled as she groaned. This was too much, Kaogme ran into the forest, straight by Sesshoumaru, whom she didn't notice at all. She came upon a big rock and climed up till she reach the top the went above the tree tops. She sat there, thinking about what had just happened. She curled her knees up to her chin as she lay down, and cried herself to sleep.

Sesshoumaru had been watching her from a distance, thinking to himself also. He could use Inuayasha's mistake to get Kagome. He had seen his brother and the corpse also. He went ot where Kagome slept. "Wench wake up!" Kaogme suddenly shot up at the soft hand that the Taiyoukai had laid upon her back. "Why are you here, and not with the half-breed?"

"Because...because he...he..."Kagome said her eyes begining to fill with tears.

'He is a baka for not relizing what he has' Sesshoumaru thougth to himself. Kagome saw how he was staring at her, with a look she couldn't place in his eyes. "If you are going to kill me Sesshouamru do it now." Kagome said, looking straight in to his eyes with tears in hers.

"I am not here to kill you." Sesshouamru said as he sat down beside Kagome. "My insulent brother is a baka. He does not know what he truely has. Your heart is not something to be played with. I know he has broken your heart, but I can help you."

Kagome stared in wonder at the man who had tried to kill her and her friends many times before. "Why would you help me?"

"Because, you are in my lands, and I do not wish to kill you." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Why? Why do you not want to kill me?" Kagome asked.

"Because I would not be able to do it." Seshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru go up to leave, but was shocked when Kagome grabbed his leg.

"Wait Sesshoumaru...Would you mind if I ummm... You know, stayed with you until I can think things through?" Kagome kindly asked Sesshoumaru.

"What about Inuyasha? The other humans, and that kit?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously, smiling on the inside, 'This is gonna work out better than I thought.'

"I will write a note for them, but I will not tell them where I am going." Kagome said. "Sesshoumaru, could I bring Shippo, my adopted kit, with me?"

"I suppose, Rin could use another friend." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome headed off to camp. While she was getting ready, she had noticed Inuayasha was still not back. She wrote a note to Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, then she picked up the still sleeping Shippo and left. She came back to where Sesshoumaru had comforted her.

'Why is he being so nice? Maybe he has a heart, and has never felt like showing it to other people...or youkai.' Kagome thought, not taking any notice of the taiyoukai behind her.

"Are you ready?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes..."Kagome said. The youkai grabbed Kagome with his one arm and placed her on his back while she held on to Shippo. She laid on his back still holding Shippo, and soon fell to sleep not surprising Sesshoumaru.

He had been taking his time on getting to his castle. It was almost dawn now, so he hastened to get there. He avoided Jaken, Rin, and any other servant. He placed Kagome on a bed, being careful not to wake her or Shippo. He then retreated to his study.

Renea: Please r&r!! I hope you enjoy it! Ja ne!


	2. Meeting with an old friend

Renea: hey ppl! I'll try to update at least once a week or so. Enjoy this chapter!

Kayla: We do not own Ne of teh characters in this story.

Chapter2 Meeting with an old freind

Kagome woke up under silk sheets, next to Shippo. She shook Shippo awake. "Kagome, where are we?" Shippo asked.

"We are going to stay here until I decide to leave..." Kagome said looking into Shippo's eyes.

"Does this have any thing to do with Inuyasha? I'll kill him if he has hurt you!" said a worried Shippo.

"Yes...It does have something to do with Inuyasha, but he didn't hurt me." Kagome said. The two sat in scilence for a while until a servant came in.

" Milady, Lord Sesshoumaru wishes you to bathe and change in to some proper clothing" The servant said. "If it is not too bold, but your kit is cute."

"Thank you. He is my adopted kit." Kagome said. "Which way is the spring?"

"This way milady." The servant said.

"Kagome why did she say Sesshoumaru?" Shippo asked not yet catching on. "Is he who we are staying with?"

"We will be staying with him, for a while." Kagoem said continuing to follow the servant.

Shippo's eyes widened. "Kagome! He has tried to kill us countless times! Why are we staying with him?"

"Because he has allowed us to." Kagome retorted.

"Ok,but I still don't trust him." Shippo said. The trio arrived at the spring, and Kagome asked the servant her name.

"My name is Sasha. I am your personal servant." Sasha said and bowed. "I will bring you what you are to wear when you are done, Milady"

"You can call me Kagome." Kagome said.

"Yes, if you wish, Lady Kagome." Sasha said, and left. Kagome and Shippo, who was alert, enjoyed their bath, and got out. Kagome called Sasha, whom brought them clean clothes, left them to dress. Kagome looked at her reflectin in the spring, looking at the kimono she was wearing. It was a powder blue, with a white cresent moon embroided on the back. Shippo wore something pretty close looking to what he usually wore. They left, after Sasha had returned.

"Sasha, how did you come to be in Sesshoumaru's employment?" Kagome asked.

"Milady, I mean Kagome, he saved my life when bandits came and killed my family. Then he raised me, for then I was young. Come to think of it, he has never had a female, other than the servants, here as long as I have been living here." Sasha told her. "I am going to have to call you 'Milady' around Lord Sesshoumaru, because he will be come upset with me if I don't."

"Thats ok." Kagome said, following the servant into a room with books lineing the sides of the walls. "Where are we?"

"Milady, we are in Lord Sesshoumaru's private study. I must now leave you here, Lord Sesshoumaru will be with you and your young kit shortly."

"Kagome, she seemed nice" Shippo whispered in Kagome's ear.

"I know, I hope that we will be able to stay long enogh for me to get to know her." Kagome whispered into Shippo's ear. The kit simply nodded, suddenly becoming aware of Kagome looking around at the books. "There must be hundreds of books here!" Kagome proceeded to grab a book, and sat down on a couch. She soon forgot that Sesshoumaru would be in the room at any moment, as she read a book to Shippo about anceint history. Seshoumaru had entered the room quietly, only to see Kagome sitting down reading to Shippo. He stood there in awe for s few minutes as she read to the kit. Shippo had been to busy listening to Kagome to relize that the Inu taiyoukai was standing a few yards away.

"I see you have taken an interrest in history." Ssshoumaru said, startling both human and kifsune.

"I just saw the books, and grabbed one and started to read, sorry for not asking you first." Kagome said as she placed the book back in it's place.

"You are to eat lunch with me." Sesshoumaru said. "Follow me." Kagome followed with Shippo on her shoulder. Sesshoumaru soon brought them to a spaceous dinning room. He took his seat, only after he had seen to seating Kagome and Shippo.

The doors of the dinning room suddenly burst open as an excited Rin, and a tired Jaken came in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said as she sped towards him wrapping her little arms around his arm. She suddenly took notice of Kagome and Shippo. "Who is the pretty lady, who is he? Where are they from? Is the pretty lady going to be Rin's new moomy?"

"Rin, sit down I will explain every thing shortly." Sesshoumaru said.

"This is..Kagome, and her kit, and she will take care of you, and she might not be your new..mommy as you called it." He continued, not showing any emotion on his face.

"Ok, what is the kit's name" Rin asked.

"My name is Shippo." Shippo said happily, because he had not relized that there was another child at the strange castle.

"You two can play after we eat, while Kagome and I talk about matters." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome looked on the table as the servants brought the food in.

"Where did you come across such god food Sesshoumaru?" Kagoe asked as she ate the food.

"One of my servants, Renea, cooked it, it is her own creation." Sesshoumaru said, pleased that Kagome like it, but didn't show it on his face or in his voice.

"She is a good cook, I would like to meet her later." Kagome said, and smiled. As soon as the children has finished eating they had been taken outside to play.

Renea: I'm in this story! Yay! be sure to R&R! thank ya! Ja ne!

Kayla:Ok, so the chapters arn't all that long, sry... like Renea said Ja ne!


	3. chapter3

Renea: well here is another chap!

Kayla: once agian we do not own ne of the characters in this story except Renea and Sasha so far.

Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru led Kagome to his study, and told her to sit down on the comfortable couch. "Inuyasha should arrive here soon, I believe he has his doubts that you wrote the note you left. Never the less, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Kagome said, and nticed there was mixed emotions within his eyes. She was surprised when he grabbed her hand in his.

"Kagome, I have...wanted you, for a long time." Sesshoumaru said, then quickly added "I at first thought you were a normal human until you were able to transform the Tetsegia. I knew then that you weren't like any other human. I want to ask you if you will be my mate."

"Sesshoumaru, I have thought a lot about you also. I have even dreamed about us being together." Kagome admitted. "I always thought of you in a way I didn't of Inuyasha. In fact, I believe that I have fallen for you. Yes, Sesshoumaru, I will be your mate."

This statement had shocked Sesshoumaru. Was it true they had dreamed about eachother?

"Sesshoumaru, I'll do anything for you, even heal your arm." Kagome said. Before Sesshoumaru could say anything, Kagome has placed her hands on the place where his arm used to be. She used her miko powers, and his arm grew back.

"My arm is back, thank you, my mate." Sesshoumaru said, smiling.

"You're welcome, Sesshoumaru" Kagome said, thinking that he should smile more. The two heard a scream from outside. They ran in time to see Koga about to hurt Shippo and Rin. Kagome's body became rigid suddenly, and her eyes turn red at the site of Koga about to kill Rin and Shippo. Sesshoumaru had noticed the sudden change in Kagome.

'How could she be youkai?' Sesshumaru thought as Kagome's physical features changed infront of him. Her hair grew longer, and changed to a silver color. She grew a tail. Her tail was bushy, silver, and had a black tip on it. Her canine teeth grew into fangs, and her eyes went back to thier normal color as her transformation become complete. Koga had stopped what he was doing to watch Kagome transform.

"Kagome? Now that you are a youkai, you will be my mate!" Koga said as he looked at Kagome.

"I will not!" Kagome said as she attacked Koga. It wasn't long until Koga had knocked Kagome to the ground.

Kagome, was pinned by Koga, so she did the first thing she thought of, she purifed his nuts as she kneed him. He rolled off of her before Sesshoumaru, who had just ordered Jaken to take Rin and Shippo inside the castle, could grab him. Kagome seen that the children had gone, and sunk her claws into Koga's stomach, purifing his insides. "Kagome..Why are you attacking me?" Koga asked.

"You were trying to kill my kits." Kagome said her eyes turning red. It did not take much longer to kill the wolf youkai, but Kagome felt no remorse about killing him. Sesshoumaru stood shocked at what he had just saw. Kagome had killed the wolf youkai with her bare hands alone.

Kagome's eyes returned to thier color and she looked at her blood soaked claws with pride. 'I just killed Koga, I have been wanting to do that for a while.'

"Kagome, you should come inside, and clean up in my private spring." Sesshoumaru told Kagome before she fainted. He was glad he had not been far away, so he caught her before she hit the ground. He carried Kagome insdie, once again avoiding the servants ans every one else. I had not taken him long before he was at his private sping. He took a rag, and wiped her face, and had washed her hands and face. Her eyes flickered as she began to stir.

Kayla: R&R ppl!!


	4. chapter4

Renea: warning Lemon in this chap. I will warn you again! warning in chap

Chapter 4 Hotspring stuff...

"Sesshoumaru what happened? The last thing I remember was I saw Koga about to attack Rin and Shippo." Kagome said. "Wait, I remember killing him, and all, but after that I don't remember."

"That is because you fainted...I would too if it was my first time, fighting a full grown youkai." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled her close to him.

Kagome felt him nuzzle her neck. "Sesshoumaru, could I finish the bath you were giving me?"

"Of course, but I can't wash much more of you unless you take off you clothes." The inu taiyoukai said, causeing Kagome to blush. She hesitated before begining to take off her clothing. She slowly took off the kimono, she had been wearing. Sesshoumaru began to get aroused as he looked over her body. It was evident that she was a true inu youkai. He also noticed that she had too begun to become aroused. He studied her body taking in every detail, and her wonderful scent. "I also feel like enjoying a bath."

Kagome watched as her new mate took of his clothes. He had slowly undone the ties on his pants. His pants dropped, and Kagome began to blush more than she already was. "You're big!" Kagome said aloud not meaning to. Sesshoumaru smirked as he lowered himself into the water. Then he picked Kagome up and placed her beside him. He took his hand and begun to work on cleaning her hair. She loved the feeling of him playing in her hair as he washed it. He told her to hold her breath before he dunked her, to rinse her hair of the soap he had used. He started on washing her body. He turned her around, so she would face him as he washed her front. He slid his hands over her body as he cleaned it. He knew she had been getting more and more aroused as he bathed her.

MAJOR WARNING!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LEMON STARTS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After he had washed her, he had captured her mouth with his. He slid his tounge over her lips, beging for entrace. She soon was returnig the kiss, and had allowed him to enter her mouth. Thier tounges fought as they kissed. The couple had to pull apart for breath, and both got out on dry land. Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up, and sat her in his lap. Kagoma could feel his arousal, so she turned around and straddled him. "Sesshoumaru, I'm ready for you, but it will be my first time to ever..mate" Kagome admitted. Seshoumaru leaned and whispered into her ear.

"Kagome, I know, I'll be careful." He laid her down on her back as he caught her mouth in another passionate kiss. Sesshoumaru took one of his hands, and placed a finger at the mouth of her cunt and began to pump it in and out. She began to moan as he used the other hand to massage her right breast. He added another finger, stretching her walls. She soon couldn't stand her not being able to please him in the way that he was her. " Sesshy..I...want...you...in..me...now"

"It'll hurt at first, but the pain will go away." He had placed his arousal at the mouth of her opening, and slid into her silky, warm depths. He kissed her again, as he slid in her. Tears bean to stream down her face, but she refused to scream or yell. The pain soon went away so she began to squirm a little bit. "Does it not hurt any more?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No...it...doesn't..."Kagome managed to say as he began to slid in and out of her. Her body quivered withthe new sensations she felt going through it. She moaned, causing Sesshoumaru to get more even more excited. He went in and out, and Kagome's hips soon began to buck up causeing him to go in deeper.

Kagome felt the spring in her stomach tighten with every time Sesshoumaru rose and fell. Her moans began to get longer.. She was just about to her climax, when he had grabbed her breast, giving it a squeeze. He began to lick the other other with his tounge playing with her nipple. He took it in his mouth and sucked sending her over the edge as she climaxed.

Sesshoumaru had felt her climax, and he was brought to his climax. He bit her neck where it joined her shoulder. She was his and only his, forever. This was too much for Kagome, and she lost control, biting Sesshoumaru on the same place on his body. Sesshoumaru too lost control as he began to pumping in and out of her faster and faster as she scream his name and him hers. The two collapsed after thier mating session.

"Why did you bite me" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You bit me, so I guess I bit you so we could be even...I suppose." Kagome said.

"I marked you as my own, and you marked me as yours. We wil be together...forever." Sesshoumaru said pulling Kagome up to him. Within minutes, the couple had falled asleep in thier private bath.

END LEMON

Renea: well this chap was mstly bout ya know... well Ja ne!


	5. the morning After

Chapter5 The morning after

After they had awoken Kagome looked back on what had happened. Sesshoumaru had marked her, making her his..forever. "You finnaly woke up" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes Sessh" Kagome said giggling like a school girl. "Sesshy, I need to go home and tell my mother where I'll be staying. May I go and tell her?"

"I suppose... Which village do you live in?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't..." Kagome told him.

"Then where?" Sesshumaru asked curiously.

"Iliveinthefutreaboutfivehundredyearsfromnow" Kagome said hoping he wouldn't catch what she had said.

"Interesting. So your family is five hundred years into the future, but then how are you able to see them?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You know that well in Inuyasha's forest? I go through it to my time and to this one." Kagome replied. "Only Inuyasha and myself have been able to go through it."

"Then I will be able to if the hanyou can." Sesshoumaru said, getting up and begining to dress.

"But what if you can't?" Kagome asked.

"Then we'll deal with that then." Sesshoumaru told her cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Ok...Arigato Sesshoumaru" Kagome said.

"Anything for you" He said leaning in and kissing her.

They both finished getting dressed, and headed for the well telling Shippo and Rin to stay and mind Jaken. They were about to the border of the western lands when Kagome picked up Inuyasha's scent. "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha is close."

"I know" Sesshoumaru said looking into Kagome's eyes. "Kagome don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you....Again."

"I refuse to cry over him any more." Kagome stated as Inuyasha came upon the couple.

Inuyasha stood there looking at the site before him. Sesshoumaru was holding another demon in his arms talking to her. The couple looked up in time to see Inuyasha's shocked face. "Sesshoumaru, I see you've found yourself a mate, finally. So who is she?"

'He doesn't reconize me at all.' Kagome thought. "Do you not know me?" Inuyasha charged at the couple with the Tetsegia drawn.

"Why should I reconize you" Inuyasha said catching a familiar smell. His eyes widened as he looked around. 'Where is she? I Smell her but, it's diffr-'

Kagome had sent a puch into his stomach before he could attack them. "Inuyasha do you honestly don't reconize me?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha whom was on the ground clutching his stomach, looked up at the seeming unfamiliar inu youkai. Kagome turned her head, and Inuyasha saw that she looked like..Kagome.

'Kagome? No it can't be she wouldn't be a youkai...would she?' Inuyasha thought as he got up. He watched as the inu youkai retreated back to Sesshoumaru. He quickly walked up to her, and smelled her scent.

"Kagome! It is you! What happened to you? Why are you with my bastard brother? Where have you been?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know honestly, but I have been with your brother, and we are now mates." Kagome said looking straight into the Hanyou's eyes.

"What you mated with him, but why did you leave?" Inuyasha asked.

"I left because of you. You went out and fucked the corpse again. Seshoumaru, came and comforted me." Kagome continued.

"I...I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't know... Kami! Kikiyo just came up and well subduced me." Inuyasha said. "But it's too late now..."

"Yes it is little brother" Sesshoumaru said rapping an arm around Kagome's waist. "At least you don't have to put up with Koga any more."

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I..umm..kinda killed him when I suddenly changed. He was trying to kill Rin and Shippo." Kagome confessed taking on a look of pride once again. "I purified his nuts, and then finished him when he pinned me."

Inuyasha suddenly fell down laughing. "You, the one who protected him from me, kill his stupid wolf ass?" He managed to say.

"Yes, and honestly I'm glad I did. So if you try anything, I could purify you." Kagome said playfully. Inuyasha playfully slashed at her and she jumped and stood on his shoulders before jumping onto Sesshoumaru's, who was a little confused at the two's sudden playfulness. One minute they were feeling sorrow and anger, then the next they were sparring.


	6. Captured!

Renea: ok I'm back with another chap! thank for the reviews every one!!

CHapter6 Captured

Kagome once again jumped into the air, and landed on the ground. She ducked as he lashed out at her. She landed a light blow on his chest, which still knocked him down. She leaned dwn and whispered into his ear. "I win!" She stood back up and turned her back on Inuyasha. He came up behind her and slashed at her, but she jumped before he could make contact.

"I see you've also gotten some new skills." Inuyasha said. "You two should come back to camp with me. Sango and Miroku have missed you Kaome. I won't tell them who you are let them work it out for themselves." Inside Inuyasha was hurt that she had chosen his older half brother as her mate.

When they reached camp, Sango immediently stood up as Sesshoumaru came out from the forrest, followed by Inuyasha and then another youkai, who looked familiar. Miroku knew who the inu youkai was immediently as soon as Inuyasha came out of the forrest, not bothering Sesshoumaru.

"My lady, would you bear my children?" Miroku asked to confirm his suspicion. He was suddenly hit on the head by Kagome.

"You hentai! You never do change do you" Kagomem whispered in his ear.

"My lady, whom are you?" Sango asked after Kagome had finished whsipering in Miroku's ear.

"Do thou not reconize me, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome??? Is that you? What happened to you?" Sango asked.

"I really dunno. I was protecting Shippo and Rin, when they were being attacked by Koga, and I suddenly changed." Kagome said. The two best friends hugged each other and began to laugh. "I'm going back to my time, to tell mama about it, and then I hope to talk to Kaede."

They stayed a day where they were as Sango an Kagome talked about what had happened scince Kagome had left the group, except she didn't go into detail on what she and Sesshoumaru done in the hotspring area.

"Hey Sango did you see a hotspring any where around here?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, why would you like to take a bath?"Sango asked.

"Yes, acctually I would." Kagome said. "Will you join me?"

"Sure, I haven't taken one in the past day or so." Sango told her.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, I'm going to bathe!" Kagome told her life mate as she stood up. Sesshoumaru nodded letting her know it was ok.

Sango and Kagome walked to the spring. They undressed and went into the spring.

"So Kagome, why didn't you tell us where you were going?" SAngo asked.

"I didn't want Inuyasha to follow me." Kagome said.

"What are you going to do about being a youkai?" Sango asked Kagome ask she looked over the markings on the other girls body.

"I don't know, but I'm going to visit my mother and tell her I will be staying here in this era." Kagome said.

"You're staying?" Sango exclaimed.

"Yes, I don't want to leave my mate here and all, now do I?" Kagoem asked.

"I suppose not." Sango said laughing. "You will live longer that both Miroku and I though..."

"I know, when the jewel is finished, why don't I wish for you and him to be youkai, and you to live as long as every one else?" Kagome asked.

"That would be nice, but what will Miroku say? I'll only do it if he does." Sango said. "I think we need to get out and head back before the boys become worried."

"Yes you're right, we don't want Sesshoumaru coming to get me and drag me out." Kagome said begining to laugh at the thought. The two girls gt ut, unaware they were being watched.

'So, this strange youkai, is the miko...' Naraku thought.

Naraku had been trailing the group, wondering where the miko,

Kagome, was. He had seen the little sparring fight between Kagome and Inuyasha. He had followed Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the Hanyou back to thier camp. He came out f the trees and grabbed the two now dressed girls.


	7. kaugra's betral

Renea: YAY!! Sesshoumaru and Inez are here finnally...TOOK yu Two LONG EOUGH!!

Inez: sry but where is kayla

Sesshoumaru: u just did not get smart wit this sesshoumaru!

Inez:Where is kagome?

Renea:i dont own ne of the charaters ecpet inez renea and sasha! grrrr

Chapter7: Kaugra's betrayled

"If you scream, I will kill you both." Naraku told them both. Both of the girl shook thier heads.

Back at camp, Sesshoumaru felt a strong sence fo fear run through him. "Little brother something

is wrong. I sense a strong youkai." Sesshoumaru stood up and told Inuyasha, and Miroku. He

and the others ran off to where the spring was in time to see Naraku throw Kagome and sango's

uconcious bodies over his shoulder.

"Give me the jewel shards or else these two won't make it" Naraku told them.

"Why do you want them? Kagome is already MY mate." Sesshoumaru said, his eyes begining to

take on a red tinting.

''I Have realized that so... I am taking her so you will be forced to help Inuayasha." Naraku said.

"kukuku I will give you till tomorrow before they are tourtured." Naraku suddenly dissapeared

with the two girls still over his shoulder.

"Shit! That damn hanyou has gotten Kagome! I wil kill him if he touches her at all." Sesshoumaru

said, his eyes completely red. He sniffed the air, and caught the sent of Naraku. He headed in

the direction of the smell, with Inuyasha and Miroku folowing. The taiyoukai suddenly stopped

when he saw Kagura. "WHat the hell do you want wench?"

"I merely want your help in destroying Naraku" Kaugra replied.

"You want to kill Naraku, but I thought you obeyed him." Miroku said.

"I have no other choice but to obey him. You see, he has my heart, and can kill me at any time. I

must get my heart back if I'm going to live much longer." Kagura explained. "I will take you to

his castle, if you want"

Renea:thats all a4 now plz R&R!!

Inez:yea the next chap will b great (r&r or sessy will kill u wit the tokijin!!)


	8. chapter8

Renea: Hey!

Kayla: Yay another chap.....

Chapter8: Naraku's Mistake

Kagome woke up in a dark room, with her feet and hands chained. 'What happened? Where am I' She thought. As if he had read her mind, Naraku came in the door.

"I see you're awake, and it's almost morning. You know what that means? It means when morning arrives and your mate, Inuyasha, and the monk have not delivered the shards, then I wil do as I please with you." He said with an evil glint in his eyes. "But then again, I might have a little fun with you and the extermintor over there."

"Sango! What the hell do you want?" Kagome asked.

"I want you and her. I want to make you two my slaves in a sense." Naraku said. 'I'll test out the miko first' "So who is first you or the exterminator?"

"Go to hell neither of us will let you do that to u-"Kagome said before Naraku had taken off his clothes. "I will not fuck you!"

"Who says you have a choice?" Naraku said as he began to take off the kimono Kagome was wearing.

"Get off of me!" Kagoem warned as her eyes turned red.

"Let's see what shall we do? Hmm... Kukuku" Naraku said as he plunged a finger into kagome and began to pump.

"Naraku stop it!" Kagome screamed. Naraku pumped faster and faster

unaware what Kagome was fixing to do him.

"How does it feel? Being touched by the enimey?" Naraku laughed.

Kagome let loose her purifiying powers, and purified everything within a five mile radius. Naraku loked at her shocked, before turning into ash. Kagome undone her chains, and went over to the still unconcous Sango. She dressed, and woke her up. "Kagome what happened?"

"I defeated Naraku..." KAgoem said crying.

"What s bad about that?" Sango said.

"HE...he..he.. molested me." Kagoem said. "He stuck his fingers in me." Kagome said crying on her friends shoulder.

Kagura doubled over in pain. "Kagome, she's purified Naraku. Naraku is dead, but he..he I'll kill that bastard" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"If he is dead how will you kill him..again?"Inuyasha asked scared at his brother's madness.

"He touched her!" Sesshoumaru said before he sped off towards Naraku's castle. Inuyasha picked Kaugra up and ran off after his brother will Miroku close behind. Miroku, while running undone the beads around his hand and was over joyed that the wind tunnel was gone. Now he and Sango could live together forver.

Sango picked up the jewel shards that was in Naraku's ashes as Kagome slept. 'Sesshoumaru will be more than pissed when he finds out what Naraku did. I hope they're ok' Sango finished getting all the jewle shard out of the ashes befre returnign to Kagome's side. She counted all the shard. Naraku had held more than thirty shards. Something caught Sango's eye. It was a round red ball. She picked it as Sesshoumaru slammed open the door.

"Where is the bastard? I'll kill him for touching Kagome like that!" Sango pointed to the ashes. "Damn I didn't make it in time to kill his ass before Kagome did." Inuyasha arrived with Kagura over his shoulder, and was followed by Miroku who ran to Sango and hugged her.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome is asleep, she used quite a bit of her miko powers wile trying to kill Naraku." Sango explained, looking down at the ground.

"I've noticed, I will carry her back to your camp...Naraku didn't get away with what he did to her." Sesshomaru said still pissed. Miroku, helped Sango up and then they headed out of Naraku's castle.

Kagome began to stir, a couple of days later, and was glad to see everyone there, alive. "Lady Kagome, are you ok?" Miroku said happy to see his friend awake.

"Not exactly... I need to speak to Sesshoumaru alone." Kagome said, looking shamed. Every one nodded and left except Sesshoumaru. His eyes, begining to show compassion as he pulled her into his lap.

"Sesshomaru, I couldn't stop him, I was chained, he forced me to-" Kagome began crying.

"I know, you couldn't do anything about it, but you ended it before he could go any farther." Sesshoumaru said hugging his beloved. "I still love you Kagome, and nothing can change that." He nzzled into her hair, which was unfortuantly tainted with Naraku's scent.

"I love you Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry though, I shouldn't of allowed him to even take me." Kagome said crying.

"Don't worry, I forgive you koi." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you, koi" Kagme said. She sniffed the air. "Whoa! I really stink! I smell like that youro. I need to bathe. Sesshoumaru, will you come and bathe with me?"

Sesshoumaru smiled a smile he had always reserved for Kagome. She was truely his mate, and the rightful lady of the western lands. "Yes, I will join you, but we will need to tell the others that you are going to bathe with me."

"Yeah, you're right." Kagome said. She tried to stand up, but soon lost her balance and fell. 'Well, I think I'll need help just standing up' She smile at the thought. "Hey, Sesshomaru, I think I'll need a bit of help, I can't seem to stand." Sesshoumaru fought tooth and claw to keep from laughing. He picked her up and carried her bridal style to the others, and put his emotinless mask back on.

"We are going to bathe." Sesshoumaru coldly stated.

"Wait before you to go, I want to tell you to that I'm sorry for the trouble I caused both of yall." Inuyasha stated. Kagome motioned for him to come to her so she could whisper something into his ear. He drew close enough for her to tell him what she wanted.

Renea: Hey what did she say?

Kayla: I dunno check out the next chap.

Renea: ok...ato!


	9. chapter 9

Renea: Yay! now we get to figger out what she said!

Sesshoumaru: Finnaly!

Kayla: Hey when did you get here?

Sesshoumaru: Who wants to know human?

Renea: Hey!!!

Sesshoumaru: Be quiet Half-breed

Kayla: we can kill you off in this story you know

Sesshoumaru: crickets chirp OO'

Renea: what i thought. on with the story, We don't own ne one in this story but Renea, Sasha, Genjo, and Inez...

Chapter9: A Theory revealed.

"Inuyasha there is only one shard left, and we know which one that is." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he shook his head. Sesshoumaru heard this, and he knew what that would mean, they would have to search for it. Then he turned to go to the spring. Kagome looked up at him, and saw that he was lost in his thoughts. They arrived at the spring and he unclothed Kagome before he unclothed himself.

"Kami that feels so good" Kagome said as Sesshoumaru lowered them int the spring. "So what happened scince I was out of it?"

"The wind sorceress, Kaugra, has joined us in our travels for now." Sesshoumaru said.

"Ok.."Kagome said finnaly able to move her body. "So, Sesshy, after we get this last shard, then can we go to my home?"

"Your home?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Gomen, I mean my mother's house, I am still used to calling it home." Kagome said.

"I know." He said, and got out and dried himself before drying off Kagome.

The two walked back to camp and sat down.

"Kagome, can I speak to you right quick?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure Inuyasha." Kagome said getting up and looked over at Sesshoumaru who ndded.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the hotspring where Sesshoumaru and she ahd bathed earlier. "I know you haven't been home lately, so I thought I could escort you to the well."

"Inuyasha, I am going home soon to tell mama, ji-chan, and Souta, Iim going to live in here in the fudal era, but still I don't know how they wi react to these...changes I've gone through, so I want both you and Sesshoumaru to be there." Kagome replied.

"Why Sesshoumaru?" Inuasha asked

"Because he IS my MATE." Kagome said smiling, "Therefore you are related to me now."

Inuyasha smiled "Of course I'll go with you and Sesshoumaru, but what about your noses? I'm used to the smell, but you've never had as good as sences as you had before."

"Yeah you're right, but it will be bareable because of al the time I've spent there, but as for Sesshoumaru, I dunno." The tai youkai's mate said.

"Hai, we'll find out when we get there." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha we might want to get back now, I don't know how i know this, but Sesshoumaru is getting annoyed..." Kagome said.

"K, well before we leave, you know how yu walked in on me and Kikiyo?"Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kagoem asked.

"Well, she is gone from this world now, but now I have no mate, do you think you could help me out?" Inuyasha asked hopefull.

"Inuyasha, I can not help yu fal in love, but I could introduce t some girls." She replied.

"You would really do that?" He said.

"Hai, now lets go." Kagome said.

The two friends headed back to camp. After they arrived, Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and placed her in his lap after he sat back down. It was just about night now, so Kagome nuzzled into Sesshoumaru's chest and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman in his lap. 'How is it that this one girl is the one that I, Lord Sesshoumaru, allowed to see me show emtion? I don't knwo, but I'm glad she is here with me not my brother.' He looked up to see Inuyasha looking at him. "Little brother, wha tis wrong?"

"If you hurt in any way you will die, but until then, I hope you make her happier than when she was with me." Inuyasha said. "I'm going to go with you two her time to see Reyah, her mom. I never told Kagome this, but her mom is a youkai, and her brother, Souta, also a youkai.'

"So she doesn't know?" Sesshoumaru asked. "You know the Lord of the Southern Lands?"

"Hai, are you saying that she could be Lord Genjo's duaghter and heir?" Inuyasha asked.

"Exactly, you see, his mate's name was Reyah, his son Souta and his daughter Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

"But then he would know of the well then." Inuyasha said. "I sometime felt a presence there as if, as if, there was a regular visitor to the well."

"It seems our little Kagome is the daughter of the Lord of the south." Sesshoumaru mused.

"Hai, brother." Inuyasha said nodding. "I want to ask a favor of you though."

"What would that be?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well, you know how our father gave both of us a sword, well yours being the healing one? Do you think you could bring Sango's little brother back to life? He has the last shard and if it is taken out of his back he will die. Both Sango and Kagome would be happy if you brought him back to life." Inuyasha stated.

"I will do this, for it was unnaturally unselfesh for you to ask of such a thing." Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Let us rest now." Inuyasha nodded before jumping up into a tree.

Renea: Ok so Sesshoumaru will you quit?

Sesshoumaru: Never grabs Renea's ass

Renea: HENTAI!!! kicks Sesshoumaru HARD

Sesshoumaru: OW!! DAMMIT! how can a half-breed be that strong? Looks at Renea

Renea: Kayla you better get you ass here before we lose a character!

Kayla: drags Renea over to the side You know you liked it!

Renea; SO, he still has no right to do that!

Kayla:k then I'm goning on vacation, At every one!

Renea: Fine then, leave me here with him! Kayla leaves for Genoa, Arkansas.

Renea: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! Hides in a tree from the perverted Sesshoumaru whispers well ne way g2g, I'll update soon! Ato...oh shit he found me! Runs


	10. The Last Shard

Renea: Sesshoumaru I swear I will end up killing you before this is over!!!

Sesshoumaru: Indeed you will…smiles evil

Renea: Flips him off

Sesshoumaru: acts like catches it and stick it in his pocket I'll save this for later

Renea: whatever…on with the chap!!

Chapter 10: The last shard.

Sango held her held low as they walked to the last shard. Sesshoumaru had been talking to Kagome in the back of the group letting her know he would use his sword to brink Kohaku back to life. Of course, Kagome was so happy. Kaugra on the hand, had gone to get Kohaku for them, planning on meeting them half way with the boy.

Around noon Kaugra had meet them with Kohaku, who was still in shock after receiving his memories back when Kagome had killed Naraku. Kohaku couldn't look at the woman who was his sister after remembering the memories once more.

"Sister I am so sorry. I didn't mean to kill father and the other slayers!" Kohaku cried out.

"I know Kohaku, you were under Naraku's control" Sango said as she ran and hugged her little brother.

"We have to get out the shard now" Kagome told Sango who nodded her head crying. Kagome used her miko powers to draw out the shard and purify it, before Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tensegia, and brought the boy back.

Kohaku looked around as Sango hugged him even tighter. "You're back with me…forever!" Sango cried.

The two siblings embraced for what seemed like eternity. "Sister, why are you so nice to me after what I did?"

"You are my brother that's why Kohaku." Sango smiled at her brother and she wiped away her tears. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru for bringing him back. I owe you for it."

"You don't owe me for anything, if nothing else you owe Kagome and Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said indifferently.

Sango looked from Sesshoumaru to Kagome to Inuyasha. "Thank you two so much for talking Sesshoumaru into bringing him back!!" Sang stood up and smiled. "now I can be truly happy!"

"So lady Sango would you bear my children?" a perverted monk asked.

Sango just laughed. "I will consider it Miroku."

This shocked everyone but Kagome who just stood there smiling knowingly. Sango had told her of her feeling towards the monk one night while they we bathing, night on which Miroku had not peeked at them.

"Lady Sango, thank you for even considering it." Miroku said laughing.

"Well, you're welcome." Sango said laughing also. Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome smiling and raised an eyebrow at her. Kagome shook her head, letting him know she would tell him later.

Now that the jewel was completed, Kagome didn't know what to do with it, if she went home now, she may never return. Sesshoumaru sensed Kagome's sadness and went over to comfort her.

"What is the matter Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I have been away a while now, and I'd like to go and see my family again, but it may be the last time I'm ever able to come back here." Kagome said.

"What you are saying, is that if you go to your family you may never be able to return?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hai, koi." Kagome replied.

"I understand, but we could perhaps use the jewel to keep the well open." Sesshoumaru mused.

"Yeah but I promised Inuyasha that I would give him the jewel, but if we are going, we will need to getting there." Kagome said,

"Hai, you did Kagome…" Inuyasha said walking up. "I'm not going t become full blood youkai though that's for sure… I'm gonna wish for the well t remain open and only those whoa re with you allowed to travel through time."

"You mean you would wish that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked wide eyed.

"Hai, I would Kagome, now let me have he jewel." Inuyasha said. Kagome handed Inuyasha the Shikon Jewel and Inuyasha looked at the untainted jewel. 'Here goes nothing…'

Renea: kk I'm back now!! HAHAHA

Sesshoumaru: there you are Renea…..it's later now.

Renea: You perverted son of a bitch!!!

Sesshoumaru: Yes I am a son of a bitch….

Renea: You infuriate me!!!

Sesshoumaru: Indeed…

Renea: You love doing this huh??

Sesshoumaru: Yep!

Renea: GRRRRR!!!!!

Sesshoumaru; you sound like a bitch in heat….MY BITCH!!! Grabs Renea's ass

Renea: hits Sesshoumaru hard that's all for this week hits Sesshoumaru again pervert….


	11. through the well

Renea: k, Sesshoumaru is not here at the moment!! And Kayla is back from Genoa….

Kayla: Hey Renea wut up?

Renea: Nuthin much…still hiding from Sesshoumaru…

Kayla: K, on with the chap!

Chapter 11: back to the future!

Inuyasha closed his eyes and concentrated. A blue glow surrounded Inuyasha as he concentrated. Inuyasha fund himself standing in front of Kagome's true incarnate, Midiroko.

"Lady Midiroko, I wish to make a wish for Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Of course that is why I brought you here." Midiroko told him. She walked over to Inuyasha and placed a single hand on his shoulder. "You Inuyasha, are doing something out of the bottom of your heart…something that's rare for you."

"Why can't any one believe I'm not all that selfish?" Inuyasha asked.

Midiroko smiled and nodded a little. "When you began your journey to search for the shards you desired to become a full blooded youkai, did you not?"

"Hai, I did wish for that." Inuyasha said. "But I have changed my mind and decided n Kagome's happiness."

"Hai, you did, so I'm granting your wishes, and allowing you to keep your head when you are in youkai form." Midiroko explained.

"You mean I'm going to be full blooded youkai?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's what I said is it not?" came the reply.

"Thank you Midiroko, thank you for every thing." The hanyou told her.

The pink glow which still surrounded Inuyasha subsided, and Inuyasha developed the jagged purple lines on either side of his face, his claws lengthened, and his eyes turned red, and then went back to their amber color.

"Inuyasha, I thought you were going to wish for the well to stay pen!" Kagome said as tears began t form in her eyes.

"I did, but Midiroko granted me two wishes." Inuyasha explained.

"You're able to keep you head, even though you are full youkai?" Miroku asked amazed. "If you were granted two wishes, then you must have impressed Midiroko greatly."

"Hai, she said that it was rare for me t be so unselfish, so she granted me both wishes." Inuyasha said.

"Little brother how do we know you are not lying?" Sesshoumaru asked holding the teary Kagome.

"We'll hav to go through the well with Kagome." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru nodded at this statement and went back to trying to get Kagome t calm down, the saltiness of her tear getting to the other youkai in the group.

"Kagome why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm just so happy!" Kagome said hugging Inuyasha. " That both of us were able to get our wishes granted."

"Then will you quit crying?" Sesshoumaru asked indifferently.

'Sorry I forgot how tears effect our noses." Kagome said, wiping her eyes.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Well we better head off towards Inuyasha's forest" Kagome told every one present.

Every one nodded and head in Inuyasha's forest, which was a days walk form where they currently were. Soon night fell and the children were tied, s they set up camp.

"Sango would you like to take a bath tonight with me at the stream we saw a while back?" Kagome asked her best friend.

"Sure Kagome, but what about the children?" Sango asked.

"They can come along also." Kagome said matter of factly.

"Yeah but who will keep the boys under control?" Sango said looking worriedly at Miroku who was grinning.

"I don't think Sesshoumaru will let him peek." Kagome said.

"Yeah you have a point." Sango said. Within five minute the two older girls and the two children were at the stream, bathing. Soon though they were back at camp, cleaned up and ready to go to sleep.

"Sesshoumaru, tomorrow, when we go to the well, Inuyasha is still going to go through with us." Kagome said.

"Of course koi, I'm sure you'll want both of us there for you when you talk to your mom." Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you momma's name, it's Reyah." Kagome said. "And my brother's name is Souta, and I have to warn you about Ji-chan, he is my grandfather, and he will try t put demon wards on you, but they don't work."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Indeed." He picked up his beloved and walked over t Kagome's sleeping bag. And laid her in it, and looked as if he was asleep.

In the morning both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were the first ones awake. Sesshoumaru went about the task of waking Kagome, Shippo and Rin up, while Inuyasha woke the others. Within an hour every one was up and ready to go.

Around noon the group reached the Bone Eater's well, and Kagome looked at the other two Inu youkai, both of which nodded. "Sgo, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Sesshoumaru Inuyasha and my self will be back soon, if not tonight then tomorrow. K?"

"Of course Lady Kagome." Miroku said.

She nodded and hugged him, and Miroku figured that it wouldn't be a good idea to grope her with Sesshoumaru around, so he didn't. Kagome turned and hugged Rin and Shippo, and then Sango. "I'll be back, k?"

Sango nodded and pried Shippo and Rin ff of Kagome. Kagome grabbed both Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's hands and jumped down into the well.

Sesshoumaru: Another Chap? What is it with yu Renea, you knw, I think you're scared.

Renea:Comes out form behind treeWell if you would stop being a hentai, then maybe I wouldn't be!

Sesshoumaru: There you are. You came out! Smiles

Kayla: h hey Sesshoumaru! Wut you been up to?

Sesshoumaru: Go away…

Kayla: well fine then be a baka!

Renea: Sesshoumaru be nice

Sesshumaru: why? grabs at Renea

Renea; Jums ut of the way not again.... R&R PPL


	12. explaining

Renea: another chap!!

Kayla: I know!!!

Sesshoumaru: w/e…

Renea: shut up….

Sesshoumaru: you shut up!!

Renea: GRR!!!

Kayla: on with the chapter!!

Chapter 12…Explaining…

Kagome looked to the other youkai in the well, and smiled nervously. "I'm nervous about this, I mean, how did this happen?"

"Kagome, don't worry, if they love you they will accept you as you are, even if you're a youkai." Inuyasha said. "They excepted me did they not? Even if I was a hanyou."

"You're right." Kagome said shaking her head. "I'm just freaking out over nothing."

Sesshoumaru nodded and picked up his beloved mate and jumped out f the well and into the well house, shortly followed by Inuyasha. The trio walked into the house and next thing they knew Reyah had knocked down Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, and was hugging Kagome.

"Kagome you're alright!" Reyah said, taking a step back to look at her daughter. "So the seal was broken?"

"What do you mean the seal was broken?" Kagome asked.

"The seal over your youkai, well I suppose I should of told you earlier. Oh hey Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru, how have you two been?" Reyah said recognizing the young lord. "Thank you two for taking care of my daughter."

"Lady Reyah, where have you been?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Here in this time, Sesshoumaru." Reyah responded. "Well I suppose we should tell your grandfather the seal has been broken."

"Hai, we should momma." Kagome said. "What about Souta?"

"He doesn't need to know, yet he is to young." Reyah said.

"So momma, how do you know Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked curious.

"Well Kagome, you might wanna take a seat, this could take a while." Reyah said

"Ok, well I have something to tell you also, but you go first." Kagome said.

The group took a seat at the table and started talking about the past. "You see Kagome, your father is Lord Genjo, Lord of the Southern Lands." Reyah said. " And you see, your father proposed to me under the sacred tree, and asked me t be his mate, so I agreed, and I became lady f the southern lands."

"Wow momma, but how did you get to this era?" Kagome asked.

"Well I was sitting on the side of the well and I fell in, and your father jumped in after me, and caught me. Then we got transported here, and met your grandfather." Reyah explained. "Your grandfather is not really your real grandfather, he is like a father to me though."

"Really?" Kagome asked. "How come you're not able t go through the well?"

"I don't know, I stayed here after you and Souta was born, and I went to take you two back to see your father, and I couldn't get through anymore, so your father and I was separated from each other trough time."

"Oh… momma, about what I've got to tell… You see, it started when I caught Kikyo and Inuyasha together doing stuff, I ran and literally ran into Sesshoumaru who took me in." Kagome said, "and then, we fell in love and are now mates."

"I thought so, his scent is all over you, but how did you break the seal over your powers?" Reyah said. "And Inuyasha where is this Kikyo?"

"She is dead…again." Inuyasha told her.

"You don't' sound to tore up about it though." Reyah said.

"Nope, I was the one to kill her after I found out it was all a set up." Inuyasha said.

"Oh." Reyah said.

"Hey momma, Souta is coming! We better leave. " Kagome said.

"Yes, I'll tell Ji-chan that the seal has been broken." Reyah said.

"Thank you momma." Kagome said hugging her mother.

"You are welcome Kagome. Sesshoumaru if you hurt my daughter you are going to get it!" Reyah threatened.

Sesshoumaru nodded and Inuyasha said bye. Soon the trio was back on the other side of the well, where Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara greeted them.

Renea: well that's it for this chap!

Sesshoumaru: darn….

Kayla: So Sesshoumaru what exactly did you and Renea do while I was away? Renea wouldn't tell me.

Renea: Sesshoumaru if you tell her I swear!

Sesshoumaru: you swear what?

Renea: GRRR!!

Sesshoumaru: Kayla it is none of your business what we did human!

Kayla: Sesshoumaru you're a jackass…

Sesshoumaru: I know!

Renea: shakes head w/e well thanks for the reviews!! R&R!!

(We'll be sure to update on saturdays b/c of the week...)


	13. Explaininagain

Renea: ok we're back!!

Sesshoumaru: yeah!! Beware!!!

Renea: up fluffy, before your tail becomes a pillow!

Kayla: ok you two, yall have been going at it for what six hours?

Renea: yeah wait! Six hours five min and 45 sec. Lol

Kayla: ok I get the point.. You two argue too much. Just like mates!

Renea; what?? We're not mates! I swear!!

Sesshoumaru: yeah I wouldn't' mate with a half-breed!

Renea: sesshy-kun you wanna die? Cuz it seems you have a death wish! Raises eyebrow

Sesshoumaru: on with this damn story…

Kayla: it's not damned!!

Sesshoumaru: really?

Renea; on with the story! I get to time how long you two fight!!

Chapter 13: explaining part 2

"Hey Kagome! You're back!" an energetic Shippo said.

"Lady Kagome, welcome back!" Miroku said.

The other member of 'the welcome committee' also greeted the trio. "What did your mother say?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Well, I'm the daughter of the southern lord, Genjo!" Kagome said excitedly. " Would you all like to meet him?"

"Hai, I would Kagome, but ye must know that I wouldn't last the trip." Kaede said.

"I understand Kaede, but maybe he would come here." Kagome said.

"He has before, in fact my sister saw him." Kaede said.

"Really?" Kagome asked, receiving a nod as a reply. "Not only is my father a youkai, so is my mother, and my brother!"

Sango looked over at her friend. "So you are full blood, instead of just half youkai?"

"Hai, Sango. My momma also said that my grand father is not really her father, but she met him when she first went through." Kagome explained. "Plus, he placed a seal over mine and Souta's youki and aura to keep others from knowing."

"This is interesting child, but ye are tired, so go and rest in the hut." Kaede said noticing it had fallen dark.

"Ok, Sesshoumaru, are you coming?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, koi I am." Sesshoumaru said following Kagome into the hut.

"Kagome, tomorrow if you wish we can start out to meet your father… though I already have to once a year." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome nodded and lay out her sleeping bag. She patted the spot next to her and Sesshoumaru walked over and sat down. Kagome smiled at him. Soon everyone had fallen asleep, except Sesshoumaru, who looked over his family while they slept. As soon as he decided nothing would attack them settled down into an alert rest.

Dawn came and every one awoke, and ate breakfast. There was a little talk, but Kagome kept quiet. Sesshoumaru noticed this and became somewhat worried. "What is wrong Kagome?"

"I'm just worried about what my father will think of me." Kagome said.

"He is your father, he will not care." Sesshoumaru told his mate. "We better g if we want t make it by night."

"Ok. Inuyasha, we're all ready." Kagome told her best friend.

"Ok, well lets go." Inuyasha said. Sango and Miroku nodded and get n Kirara, while Shippo rode on Sesshoumaru's cloud.

By noon they were over half way to the southern lord's castle, and stopped to rest for a few minutes and eat lunch. "We are close to the castle, we have around an two hours ride till we get there." Sesshoumaru said looking up t the position of the sun.

The group continued on their journey to Lord Genjo's castle after they finished their lunch. Within an hour they were at the southern lord's castle. Kagome walked up t the giant door and knocked.

Renea: A cliffy!! Lol

Sesshoumaru: so….

Kayla: w/e well R&R!!

Renea: yeah r sesshy here and me will kill off Shippo!! J/k!


	14. Meeting Father

Renea: hey every one!

Sesshy: yo

Kayla: sup?

Renea: hope you all enjoy the chap!

Chapter 14: Meeting father

A servant came to the gigantic door and opened it. "Lord Sesshoumaru, my lord was not expecting you, but come in." The servant took one look at the group who was with the western lord. "You are also welcome here."

Every one went inside of the castle, with Sesshoumaru and Kagome in front. They walked down a well-lit hall. They turned down another hall and kept on walking. The whole time Kagome was looking the place over.

"This castle is big, but not as big as yours Sesshy" Sesshoumaru growled at his pet name she had given him. "I would of grown up here if mother would of told me when I was little."

"Yes you would of" Sesshoumaru said.

He had been here many times during his life. His father would drag him here for meeting when he was younger. All of a sudden, a pair of doors swung open and a male inu youkai came out.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why are you here, the meeting is not till next month." The male youkai said.

"I realize that Lord Genjo, but I have found something of yours that I have claimed as my own." Sesshoumaru said indifferently.

"And that would be?" The other lord said.

"Your daughter Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, smirking at the shocked expression f the southern lord.

"My daughter Kagome?" Genjo looked over small crowd of humans and youkai, and a hanyou. His eyes rested on the female inu youkai that was standing next to Sesshoumaru. He started to smile. "So this is my daughter whom I have not seen in so long?"

Kagome nodded her head. "So you claimed her?" Genjo said over joyed. "I am so glad I got to see you Kagome, you look just like your mother did. Kagome smiled.

"I am so happy that I finally met you father!" Kagome said, and then ran up to Genjo and hugged him. Genjo returned the hug.

"Who are the others?" Genjo asked his daughter.

"This is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, and Kirara." Kagome said pointing to each of them. Genjo nodded at her.

'They are welcome here since they are friends of yours." Genjo told his daughter.

Genjo motioned every one to follow him. Every one followed him, Kagome walking between him and Sesshoumaru.

"Hw long have you two been mates?" Genjo asked.

"For about a week or so." Kagome answered him. Genjo nodded.

'How did you get back to this time period?" He asked.

"Through the well." Came the reply.

"But neither your mother or I could get through it any more." Genjo said.

"I don't know why but it lets me through." Kagome told him. Genjo nodded.

"While you are here, you can tell me of you travels, but first we eat and get you some proper attire for this time." Genjo said. Kagome nodded.

Genjo called a servant to show every one to the rooms the were to stay in. Sango and Miroku stayed in one, Sesshoumaru and Kagome stayed in another, and Shippo and Rin stayed in a room together.

After every one get situated, they gathered outside their rooms and followed a servant to the dinning room and sat down. During the meal, Kagome told her father of lady centipede pulling her down into the well and meeting the hanyou. Her father nodding thorough out her story.

After they finished eating, Kagome sent the children off to bed. Her, Sesshoumaru, and Lord Genjo stayed up with every one else discussing her stay in the feudal era. They went to sleep later.

Renea: well that's it for this chap!

Sesshy: good

Renea: w/e

Kayla: R&R!

Renea: plz!


	15. Chapter 15

Renea: hey every one!!

Kayla: sry for not updatingthelastcouple ofweeks, we've been busy and have had serious writer block

Sesshy; sure you did. You two were probably having hang overs all the last couple of weeks!

Renea: shut up sesshy!

Kayla: on with the chapter

Chapter 15: Discussions

The next morning, Inuyasha was the first up. He walked around the castle, ignoring the servants that asked him if he needed any thing. As he walked int the main study, he found Lord Genjo asleep as if he had been working all night and had fallen asleep. His eyes widened when he noticed that the lord was snoring. He quickly left the room.

Kagome get up and looked around. Sesshoumaru was awake watching her as she got up. She smiled, she could feel his eyes n her as she moved. "Sesshy, we need t get up." Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"I suppose we should…"Sesshoumaru stood up and let the sheets fall from his body. He walked over to Kagome and hugged her before getting on his clothes. Kagome also put on hers. They both walked out the room hand in hand towards the dinning room. As soon as they got there they noticed Inuyasha was already there, with Lord Genjo, who had waken up after Inuyasha had walked into the room. Sango and Miroku walked in ten minutes after Kagome and Sesshoumaru had. Shippo and Rin were still asleep.

Servants came and served everyone their food, and Rin and Shippo came running in and sat down to eat. After every one finished, the two children ran off to play, with Kagome in tow.

Inuyasha smiled at the sight of Kagome playing with the kids. Sesshoumaru noticed this and looked at his mate. "She is good with kids Sesshoumaru." A voice said from behind them. Both brothers turned around to see Lord Genjo smiling. "I have long forgotten how it feels to have children in the castle."

Inuyasha nodded. "She was always fun to be around."

Genjo raised and eyebrow. "She is so much like hr mother…"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "But, her temper is something else."

"So was her mother's" Lord Genjo replied.

The children got tired, and every one went inside." Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, I wish to speak to my daughter alone."

The Tai youkai and hanyou nodded. Kagome looked at her father and flowed him as he headed towards his study. She waved at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha as she followed him. Kagome nd Genjo arrived at his study, and both took a seat.

"I'm dying Kagome." Genjo said turning form his daughter.

"What do you mean? Are you really dying?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, I am. I am sure Sesshoumaru has sensed some decline in my power." Genjo said. "You must take your place as Lady f both southern and western lands."

"You mean, that I am going to be the ruler f the southern lands?" Kagome asked wide-eyed.

"Hai, you are. Sesshoumaru, of course will help you out." Genjo looked at his daughter who had started to tear up. "Do not worry, it will be fine." Kagome nodded and wiped her eyes.

"But I just met you…" Kagome said.

"I know, but you must understand that." Genjo replied.

"Hai father, but I can't believe you are dying…" Kagome said.

"I know, the poison that has been placed into my spine, is slowly killing me." Genjo said.

Kagome looked up at her father. "Poison? What kind?" she asked.

"I do not know." Genjo said. Kagome nodded.

"I could help you get rid of it." Kagome said.

"It won't matter, I'm far to gone already." Genjo said.

"But…. Father, why not allow me to help you?"

"Because, I have been lord over these lands for eons, now it is someone else's turn to rule." Genjo said.

"Eons?" Kagome said shocked.

"Yes, eons, in fact, well over a hundred thousand years. And my age… well I couldn't tell you that." Genjo said. Kagome's eyes were wide.

"So what you are saying is that you are one of the oldest living things?" Kagome said.

"Not quit that old, but old." Genjo said amused by his daughter.

'Wow I never would of guessed, you look twenty…" Kagome said.

"I know, us inu youkai won't age after twenty human years." Genjo said. " The only way for us to die is in battle."

"Wow, I never knew." Kagome said. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Hai, that is all." Genjo said and the two left to find the others.

They walked down a hall when Rin and Shippo ran around the corner and knocked Genjo over. Genjo smiled. Kagome burst out laughing, right as Inuyasha and the others can into view.

Renea: well that's all for that chap.

Sesshy: damn… I was hardly mentioned.

Kayla: get used to it sesshy

Sesshy: no

Renea: yes

Sesshy: no

Renea: shut up…R&R


End file.
